


Hazelnut Mocha

by WritingScribe



Series: Things to read in quarantine [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek Hale, Barista Stiles Stilinski, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingScribe/pseuds/WritingScribe
Summary: Stiles is coming to the end of a slow shift at the coffee shop when Derek Hale, famous actor, walks through the door.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Things to read in quarantine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676863
Comments: 12
Kudos: 430





	Hazelnut Mocha

“Enjoy your coffee,” Stiles said cheerfully as his customer turned away, drink in hand. She waved over her shoulder and left the shop. Stiles waited a moment to see if anyone else was coming in but when the door stayed closed, he sank back against the counter with his own coffee and took a sip. Today was a quiet day; something Stiles attributed to the end of exams, which meant that the nearby university students who frequented the shop had gone home.

Stiles had just turned to look at the board behind the counter, wondering absently if it was time for new artwork when the door swung open behind him, letting in a rush of cold air. He quickly finished his coffee and grabbed a take-away cup, turning as he fished his pen out of his apron pocket with his other hand.

“Hi, welcome to – oh my god.”

Stiles stared, blinked, and then stared some more. He considered rubbing his eyes because there was no way he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. There was no way Derek Hale had just wandered into his coffee shop.

The guy standing in the doorway looked up with a slightly amused smile and Stiles quickly closed his mouth because yes, apparently movie star Derek Hale had just wandered into his coffee shop.

Stiles cleared his throat.

“Uh,” he said awkwardly, and then shook his head once, sharply, plastering his customer smile onto his face.

“Hi, can I get your name and order?” he asked brightly. Derek Hale’s smile turned into a smirk as he sauntered up to the counter.

“Richard,” he said. “A large hazelnut mocha, please.”

Stiles hesitated for a second before quickly scribbling the name onto the cup.

“Large hazelnut mocha for Richard, coming right up,” he said and turned to the machine. He kept his back firmly to the shop as he made the drink, knowing all too well that if he let himself face Derek Hale, he would spend way more time staring at him than was appropriate.

When the drink was ready, Stiles turned around, still carefully avoiding looking at his customer.

“Large hazelnut mocha for Richard,” he said cheerfully. “That’ll be three ninety-five, please.”

He slid the drink across the counter and glanced up briefly when Derek Hale handed him a ten-dollar bill.

“Keep the change,” he said. Stiles took it from him slowly, feeling like he might be in a state of shock and was so busy staring at the money in his hand that he didn’t even see Derek Hale leave.

The next time it happened, Stiles was almost more surprised than he had been the first time. Sure, a celebrity wandering into your coffee shop had to happen eventually, right? But that same celebrity wandering back in less than a week later? The odds of that were pretty slim.

Still, Stiles smiled at him and reached for a take-away cup.

“Name and order?” he said, glancing up at Derek Hale. He tipped his head to the side.

“Ben,” he said. “And I’ll get a large hazelnut mocha, please.”

Stile scribbled down the name down after a brief pause, quickly adding the order beneath it.

“These are pretty popular at the moment,” Stiles commented as he turned to the machine. Derek looked up from his phone and raised his eyebrows.

“Oh?” he said.

“This is my second in a week,” Stiles confirmed, nodding, and then he flushed. “I mean, I know it doesn’t sound like much, but before this week I hadn’t made one in, like, a month.”

He wondered if shoving a cup into his mouth would make him shut up, but to his relief, Derek just huffed out an amused sound.

“That’ll be three ninety-five,” Stiles said as he turned around. Once again, Derek handed him a ten-dollar bill.

“Dude, you can’t do this to me,” Stiles protested, staring at the note. “All I did was make your coffee.”

Derek shrugged.

“You can give me back the change, but I’ll just put it into the tip jar,” he said easily. Stiles scowled and reluctantly took the money from him. Derek smiled.

“See you next time,” he said and strolled out of the shop. Stiles scowled after him.

The next time he came around, Derek’s name was Greg. Stiles didn’t even pause before writing it down.

“And your order?” he teased. Derek smiled slowly.

“I’ve heard that the hazelnut mocha is pretty popular here,” he replied. Stiles bit back a grin.

“Hazelnut mocha, gottit,” he said. Turning slightly to stick the cup into the machine, he paused when Derek leaned forward over the counter.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you,” he said, “is your name really Stiles?”

Stiles raised an eyebrow.

“That’s what my name tag says,” he drawled, before he grinned. “Yeah, no. you don’t even want to know what my name really is.”

Derek hummed thoughtfully.

“Embarrassing?” he asked. His voice dropped. “It’s not Hamish, is it?”

Stiles let out a surprised bark of laughter, shaking his head.

“No,” he said, amused. “It’s Polish, so it’s impossible to spell and even harder to pronounce.”

He finished making Derek’s coffee and pushed it across the counter to him where he was already holding out the ten-dollar bill.

“Here you go, Graham,” he said cheerfully. Derek snorted and Stiles waved as he left.

The next time Derek came in, his name was Graham.

Stiles had slowly come to expect Derek in his coffee shop. He had been in enough times that he wasn’t a strange face anymore, although still one that made Stiles want to pinch himself. Still, when Stiles said he had got used to Derek in his shop, he meant walking in the front door like a normal person. Not tearing in at maximum speed, so fast that he nearly slammed into the counter.

“Can I hide in your shop?” he gasped out. Stiles blinked at him and nodded almost before he knew what he was doing. Derek thanked him quickly and jumped straight over the counter, dropping down behind it just as the door swung open again. Stiles looked up to see a group of young women hurrying through the door and suddenly Derek’s behaviour made sense. The girl at the front of the group zeroed in on Stiles, approaching the counter with a sway in her hips.

“Hi,” she said, dimpling a smile at him. “You didn’t by any chance see Derek Hale come in here, did you?”

Stiles resisted looking down. He frowned.

“Derek Hale?” he repeated. “The actor? No, why would he be here?”

She narrowed her eyes at him and then smiled again, slightly less friendly than before.

“Well, thanks anyway,” she said and turned, sashaying out of the shop, her group following behind her.

Stiles waited until they were gone to look down. Derek’s eyes were closed, his face a mask of relief. Stiles swallowed.

“They’re gone,” he said. Derek opened his eyes and smiled up at him.

“Thanks,” he said quietly. “That would have been a nightmare.”

Stiles nodded like he knew, even though he definitely did not.

“That happen often?” he asked as Derek stood up and dusted himself off. He grimaced.

“More than I would like,” he admitted. “But it’s part of the job, so.”

He shrugged, but Stiles couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed on his behalf. Derek moved around the counter again to stand in front of it.

“Can I place my order?” he asked with a slight smile. Stiles blinked at him.

“Yeah, of course,” he said quickly, turning around to grab a cup. “Name and order?”

“Matthew,” Derek replied. “A large hazelnut mocha, please.”

Stiles had already written the order down before Derek had finished speaking and he turned to stick the cup under the machine. When he turned around with the finished drink, Derek was holding twenty dollars.

“No,” Stiles said immediately. “No, absolutely not, that’s, like, five times as much as you owe me. All I did was make your coffee!”

It was the same argument that he had made a few weeks ago and he didn’t expect it to work this time, but it was worth a shot.

Still, Derek didn’t retrieve his hand.

“Stiles,” he said quietly. “You didn’t just make my coffee. Not everyone would have done what you did.”

“Any decent human being would,” Stiles protested. Derek snorted.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed this,” he said dryly, “but those are kind of short supply at the moment. So let me do something nice for one of them.”

Stiles grimaced but took the money. Derek smiled at him and grabbed his coffee. He glanced over his shoulder at the door, chewing on his lip.

“You can stay here, if you want,” Stiles blurted out and Derek turned to look at him. Stiles flushed.

“I mean, if you didn’t want to deal with… all… that.”

He gestured out the door and pulled a face. Derek studied him for a moment before he smiled slowly. God, he had a beautiful smile.

“Thank you,” he said. “I think I will do that.”

Stiles smiled at him, relieved.

“Of course,” he said. “Shout if you need anything.”

“I will,” Derek said. “Thank you.”

Derek stayed for the rest of the day. He sat in a corner booth of the coffee shop and made sure to turn his face away every time someone walked through the door, mostly just keeping his head bent over his coffee. Stiles kept an eye on him, but Derek never called him over and so he never went across to his table.

A few minutes before closing time, Derek walked over to the counter again. Stiles looked up from where he was wiping down the counter and smiled at him. Derek looked at him blankly for a moment, opening his mouth and then closing it again without speaking.

“Thank you,” he said abruptly. “This… I really appreciate it.”

Stiles grinned at him.

“It’s no problem, dude,” he said easily. Derek wrinkled his nose slightly and Stiles had to actively stop himself from cooing.

“I’ll see you in a few days, Stiles,” he said and left the shop. It was only when he was long gone that Stiles saw the fifty-dollar bill sitting on the counter where Derek had been standing.

“You have to stop doing this,” Stiles said firmly. Derek looked up at him in surprise from where he had just walked in the door.

“Doing what?” he asked cautiously. Stiles reached into his pocket and pulled out the fifty-dollar bill he had been carrying around for three days, shaking it at Derek.

“This,” he said, shoving the money at Derek. He looked down at it with a slight frown.

“You can’t just give me money every time I do something nice,” Stiles said, slapping the money down on the counter and shoving it at Derek. “I get that you’re trying to say thank you but giving me sixty-five dollars because I sheltered you from some crazed fans is not the way to go about it.”

Derek looked taken aback and he reached out slowly to take the money.

“I didn’t mean to offend you,” he said quietly. Stiles sighed, covering his face with his hands.

“I know,” he said. “But just… look, if you want to find a way to thank me, find me a cool rock or something.”

Derek frowned.

“A cool rock?” he repeated. Stiles shrugged.

“Sure,” he said. “I mean, I’m fine with just a ‘thank you’, but if you’re going to insist on bringing me something, bring me something cool. Like a rock.”

Derek nodded slowly, and then more firmly.

“A cool rock,” he repeated. “I can do that. See you, Stiles.”

Derek slapped a dark rock with white streaks running through it on the counter, looking absurdly proud of himself. Stiles stared down at it.

“Oh, thank god,” he muttered. “I thought you were going to bring me, like, a diamond or something.”

Derek let out a surprised snort of laughter.

“I actually did listen to you last time, you know,” he said dryly. Stiles grinned.

“I see that,” he replied. “So. Name and order?”

“Andrew,” Derek said. Stiles frowned.

“You’ve been Andrew before,” he pointed out. Derek blinked.

“You remember my names?” he asked. Stiles shrugged uncomfortably.

“I’m pretty good with names,” he admitted. “And I’ve been paying attention to you.”

He froze as soon as the words left his mouth, suddenly nervous to look at Derek for fear that he thought he was just another crazed fan, but his face was thoughtful rather than annoyed. He caught Stiles’ eyes and Stiles was very surprised to see a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

“Well, I can’t exactly say that noticing has been one-sided,” he muttered. “Can I get a hazelnut mocha? For Jason.”

Stiles turned away from him in a daze. Derek had been noticing him? Derek Hale had been noticing him?

When he finished with the drink and turned back to Derek, his eyes dropped to the money in his hand and narrowed.

“That better not be anything bigger than a five,” he warned. Derek laughed.

“It’s a five,” he promised. “But I still want you to keep the change.”

Stiles glared at him.

“It’s a dollar, Stiles,” Derek reminded him. “It’s nothing crazy.”

Stiles sighed but accepted the bill from him.

“Thank you,” he said. Derek lifted his cup in a toast.

“I’ll see you soon, Stiles,” he said.

More than a week passed before Derek came in again. Stiles tried to tell himself he wasn’t worried, Derek was usually away for a few days at a time, but he couldn’t stop himself from feeling slightly anxious that he had seen the last of Derek Hale, so he was relieved when the door swung open with a great gust of air and he stepped through.

“Been a while,” Stiles called out, hoping his relief didn’t show in his voice. Derek looked up at him.

“Took me a while to find your present,” he replied, approaching the counter. Stiles fluttered his eyelashes.

“A present?” he asked. “For little ol' me?”

To Stiles’ surprise, Derek blushed and shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Alright,” Stiles said cheerfully, pushing them through the weird moment. “What’s your name and what can I get you?”

There was a brief pause before Derek spoke.

“Derek,” he said eventually. Stiles was halfway through writing it down when he paused and lifted his head to look up at Derek, who was watching him nervously. He cleared his throat before continuing.

“And, uh, I was hoping for your number,” he finished quietly. Stiles stared at him for so long that Derek started to get restless, shifting from foot to foot.

“Seriously?” Stiles managed. Derek quirked a smile at him.

“Seriously,” he replied. “And I really did bring you a present.”

He pulled his hand out of his pocket and carefully placed two pieces of paper onto the counter. Stiles reached forward hesitantly to pick them up.

“The Planetarium?” he asked, looking up at Derek, who shrugged, smiling shyly.

“It’s quiet,” he admitted. “And who doesn’t love the stars?”

An uncontrollable smile had started to spread across Stiles’ face before Derek finished speaking and he ducked his head, covering his mouth with a hand.

“I would love to,” he said quietly. Derek beamed at him.

“You finish at five, right?” he asked and when Stiles nodded, continued, “I figured we could go to the seven-thirty show? That gives you time to go home and get changed, if you want.”

Stiles nodded.

“That’s perfect,” he replied happily. “Now, pull up a chair so I can make your drink. This one’s on me.”

This time, Derek didn’t even bother to leave the counter.


End file.
